


Te Ame, antes de Conocerte

by EsmeraldaLezro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alternate Universe, Anidala, Drama & Romance, F/M, Final Feliz, Gingerrose - Freeform, HEA, Marcas de identificación de almas gemelas, Reencarnación, Reylo Valentines Exchange 2021 (Star Wars), Reylofest, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeraldaLezro/pseuds/EsmeraldaLezro
Summary: Hayden Christensen tiene una Legendaria Misión. Unir sentimentalmente a Ben Solo y Rey Andor. Pero tiene dos problemas.Uno. Los Chicos no se soportan.Dos. Ben tiene un secreto que no le permite enamorarse de Rey.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Dos que son Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabyMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyMurasaki/gifts).



> Amiga! Esto es para tí, espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutes 💖

_**14 de febrero de 1021** _

**Mil Años Atrás.**

La Esfera de color Ambar se había roto, justo a la mitad.

Todos estaban atónitos. Ahora nadie encontraría su Alma Gemela.

La Diada estaba rota, quizás para siempre.

Qui-gon Jinn Hablo. Sereno pero molestó.

-Y la Culpa es de todos y cada uno de ustedes, por no apoyarlo, por no confiar en él.-dijo señalando con su dedo a cada integrante de la Reunión.

-Justo cuando él más los necesitaba, lo abandonaron.- expreso tristemente- cómo resultado la esfera se ha roto, esa esfera qué permite a cada ser humano encontrar su Alma Gemela

Todos los integrantes se miraron unos a otros, la vergüenza azotó a su rostro.

Anakin deseó decir algo, pero el, era el menos indicado. Esta junta de Hechiceros había resultado incómoda pero también muy triste, porque le recordaba el hecho de que no pudo salvar a su esposa y ahora tampoco a su nieto.

Sin embargo una Hechicero habló deliberadamente.

Era Luke Skywalker. El hijo de Anakin

—¡Qui-gon! Nosotros le mandamos todas nuestra energía a Kira, porque no sabíamos qué Kylo estaba con ella, de saberlo lo habríamos apoyado también— se lamentó el no saber qué la mitad de Kira estaba luchando junto a ella para vencer al malvado Emperador, un Hechicero Oscuro.

Qui-gon Suspiro- les dije qué Ren la apoyaría, que el se había arrepentido, ustedes no quisieron sentir su presencia, por eso no lograron percibirlo, ahora Kylo está muerto—

—¿Pero cómo sucedió? Kira nos dijo que el Emperador la mató! Y que el la revivió y luego murió - pregunto Mace Windu confundido

—Kylo uso un hechizo, muy poco conocido, es solo para aquellos que están dispuestos a un sacrificio por amor, el hechizo se llama Vida por Vida, pocos los saben realizar, porque es entregar de manera incondicional y totalmente voluntaria hasta el último aliento en favor de la persona que se pretende salvar de la muerte.

Todos quedaron atónitos, Kylo dio su vida para salvar a Kira y ellos habían desconfiando absolutamente de el.

Qui-gon siguió hablando— fue através de un beso! El la amaba! -

Mace negó el hecho

-¡No lo creo Qui-gon! ayudamos a Kira, pero Kylo tenía que hacer un sacrificio- dijo Mace Windu-demostrar que era digno-

-¿Digno de qué? El ya era digno. No siguió nuestros preceptos, pero el quería un cambio, Kylo quería cambiar las cosas para mejorar, lo que siempre les señalé que estaba mal.-grito frustrado-Ahora nadie va encontrar su alma gemela hasta que Kira y Kylo se vuelvan a encontrar—

Ahora Anakin interrupio

—Estas diciendo ¿qué puede darse una reencarnación? -

—Si, dentro de mil años, porque el hechizo que uso Kylo, da una segunda oportunidad, para la persona que se sacrifica, así cómo también a la persona que recibe el benéficio, pero sucederá hasta dentro de mil años, hasta ese tiempo no habrá más almas gemelas y necesito un voluntario, alguien que viva todo ese tiempo para que se encargue de unirlos de alguna manera, no podemos dejarlo todo al destino.

Todos se vieron unos a otros, no entendiendo lo que decía el maestro Jiin

El así lo comprendió

\- Les explicaré, tengo aquí una poción que le permitió a la persona que la beba vivir mil años, esto con el objetivo de que dicho Hechicero pueda tratar de poner en el mismo camino a Kira y Kylo, ya que ellos reencarnaran, cuándo esto suceda, este Hechicero hará todo lo posible porque se conozcan, al encontrarse de nuevo Kira y Kylo, sus marcas de Almas Gemelas, se mostrarán y así el orden estará otra vez restaurado— Qui-gon saco de una caja una esfera pequeña, una representación de la esfera rota— cómo podrán ver esta esfera es una réplica de las esfera del Alma, está oscura, sin vida, sin color, cuándo los chicos se reconozcan y sus marcas se dejen ver en su piel, la esfera cobrara Vida, y en este Santuario , la esfera del Alma se restablecerá nuevamente.—

—Pero ¿quién deseara vivir mil años, y que pasará con ese Hechicero una vez que todo esté terminado? —Preguntó Kenobi

\- cuando haya terminado su misión será libre y vivirá una vida normal, la pregunta es ¿Quién lo hará? -

Anakin Skywalker hablo

—Yo, es mi nieto, es mi deber salvarlo, no lo sentí cuando estábamos mandándole toda la energía a Kira, sí lo hubiera hecho, el quizás no estaría muerto, le fallé—

Jiin asintió, el sabía que Anakin lo haría.

—Entonces bebe la pócima — Jiin entrecerró los ojos— sufrirás ciertos cambios

Anakin bebió la poción — No importa es mi sangre, lo amo como a un hijo y el está muerto— dijo resuelto.

Cinco minutos después el Patriarca de los Skywalker era un joven de 38 años.

________ ❤ _______

_**Mil años Después**_

_**Año 2021 Tiempo Presente** _

_**Ben Solo** _

Ben Solo había abandonado su casa a los dieciséis años de edad, solo dejó una carta dónde sé despedía de sus padres.

El sabía que no se darían cuenta de su ausencia hasta un día después y así sucedió.

Sin embargo el tenía un año planeando está fuga y todo comenzó justo cuando en su cumpleaños número quince; sus padres le jurado estar con el, ese día, pasará lo que pasará ellos estarían con el. 

Pero no fue así. 

Esto no le sorprendió, pero está vez le dolió más porque ellos los habían Jurado. 

Siempre se repetía que año tras año, nunca estaban con el, desde su cumpleaños número ocho, el recuerda cómo ese dia el mundo se le venía encima, terriblemente solo y abandonado, su madre tenía una Junta con el Canciller, su padre era Arqueólogo, había hecho un importante hallazgo. 

Ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera se acordaron de felicitarlo.

Hasta tres días después.

Leia intento disculparse, Han igual. 

Ben los perdono porque amaba a sus padres. 

Lo que no sabía Ben, es que ésto se haría costumbre.

Así que cuando cumplió quince años tomó la fime resolución de abandonarlos.

Primero pensó en fingir su muerte. Quería infringir el mismo dolor que el sufrió, con la ausencia de ellos; no obstante sería demasiado dramático y Ben odiaba el drama.

Sería una huída. Silenciosa y sin rastro. No deseaba ser encontrado, además de que esa pesadumbre de no saber dónde estaba volvería un poco locos a sus padres. Así como el se volvía un poco loco, cada vez qué lo mandaban con Luke y este siempre le recordaba cómo era parecido a su abuelo.

Al finalizar el día, Ben tenía un plan. 

Ahorraría dinero, todo el que pudiera, vendería algunas cosas o más bien todas las que pudiera, nada se llevaría más que su ropa, y el dinero en efectivo. Pero sería peligroso llevar mucho dinero con el.

Entonces pensó buscar un lugar donde llegar después de su fuga, todo ésto sucedería dentro de un año, cuándo el tuviera dieciséis.

Aún así Ben tenía una pequeña esperanza de que sus padres lo amaran. Pero pronto desecho la idea.

Han y Leia estaban casados con sus profesiones. Sólo había amor entre ellos. 

No había lugar para él.

Al día siguiente se fue al otro lado de la ciudad de Coruscant.

Ben siempre tenía un extraño sentido común, cómo sí una fuerza mística lo guiará.

Y ese día lo guío hasta un pequeño barrio sencillo, había una fábrica cerca de este lugar, camino en sus calles, obviamente con ropa menos costosa, no quería que no supieran que no vivía ahí. Y fue cuando vio un Restaurante pequeño, algo dentro de él le dijo que entrará y así lo hizo.

Se sentó en una mesa, el lugar, era acogedor y muy agradable.

Una adolescente de tez morena clara, cabello negro y bellos ojos rasgados le pregunto.

—¿Que vas a pedir? —La chica le sonrió de una manera tan calidad y amable, que simpatizo con ella inmediatamente.

\- la verdad no sé— dijo apenado

—Muy bien, te ayudaré con eso, tengo el Menú y la especialidad de hoy es Pechuga Rellena de queso o jamón con spaghetti o prefieres caldo de Res, o pescados con papas—

Ben pensó un poco y respondió—— Pechuga Rellena ¿con papas? -

\- eso suena genial te traeré tu orden enseguida ¿Y de tomar? -

\- Un Refresco está bien— dijo Ben sonriente

Minutos después entró al restaurante un chico pelirrojo, gritando— Rose ya llegué, ¿Dónde está Paige? ¿Estás tú sola atendiendo? -

Ben observó que la chica le respondía qué estaba sola, el joven pelirrojo inmediatamente se puso ayudar a Rose, atendiendo las mesas, y cobrando. Ben comió pacientemente, examinando los chicos, le gustó la dinámica entre ellos, a Armitage cómo ella lo llamo, estaba enamorado de Rose y está le correspondía pero estaba tan dedicada a su trabajo que nunca miró como Armitage la miraba.

Ben suspiro, deseaba tener una relación así. Termino su comida y le dejo una propina a Rose, ella le agradeció.

Al día siguiente Ben volvió a ir a ese Restaurante pero ahora estaba una chica más grande que el, de unos 25 años, Rose y Armitage tendrían su edad, Rose estaba atendiendo y le sonrió nuevamente cuándo lo vio entrar; le tomó su orden, pero ahora pidió Milanesa con papas. El amaba las papas.

Siguió comiendo todos los días ahí, y decidió hacerse amigo de Armitage pues sintió que estaba celoso de el, cuándo le pregunto porque venía todos los días a comer, si acaso le gustaba Rose. Ben inmediatamente lo negó. Le dijo que le gustaba la comida, después le pregunto qué sí conocía una tienda de videojuegos, Armitage se le iluminó el rostro, su pasión era los videojuegos.

Y de está manera inicio su sólida amistad qué incluía a Rose por supuesto. Armitage le contó a Ben que antes vivía en un Orfanato, pero el padre de Rose apoyaba con alimentos a la institución, un día Armitage le pregunto qué si podía darle trabajo en su restaurante, el señor Tico, le dijo que sí, pero después de ver el ímpetu y entusiasmo del chico lo adopto, pero eso sí, Armitage insistió que su nombre siguiera igual, Armitage Hux.

\- imagínate! Sí me hubiera puesto su apellido, sería Armitage Tico, por lo tanto sería su hermano! Eso sería incesto! - alarmado dijo Hux

Ben rodó los ojos

—Por supuesto que no! - dijo mientras veía los videojuegos que compraría—

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Sería su hermano adoptado! - estaba vez casi estaba gritando— igual seríamos hermanos adoptados, al menos soy parte de la familia sin llevar el apellido, el Señor Tico solo era mi Tutor, realmente me dolió la muerte de los padres de Rose, yo nunca conocí a mis padres, pero me hubiera gustado que fueran como ellos—

—Si es una lastima, yo tengo los míos pero nunca saben dónde estoy, no les importo— dijo con desdén pero también con resentimiento.

Recordó su plan y se lo expuso a Hux.

—No por supuesto que no! ¿Dónde a vas a vivir? -

\- En tu habitación, por supuesto! Y Paige no lo sabrá, Rose seguro nos apoyara—

—¿Y la escuela Ben? ¿Cómo le vas hacer para obtener un título mínimo de la Preparatoria? - le cuestionó Hux

—En línea la puedo terminar, además de que ambos sabemos que somos un genios con las Computadoras, por mi parte tengo dos Aplicaciones que pondré a trabajar, seré millonario, pero necesito tú ayuda, por favor Hux, no soporto ser un fantasma para mis padres , podré vivir sin trabajar un tiempo mientras estudio en Línea solo necesito esconderme por dos años, tengo dinero suficiente, sé que podemos hacerlo, te necesito amigo — Ben estaba apelando a la amistad con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía cómo era de obsesivo del Control su amigo, este al final, no lo dejo morir.

\- Está bien tú ganas, pero pobre de tí si Paige nos descubre — sentencio Hux

\- Rose, tú y yo lo cubriremos bien— Ben alzó la ceja asegurando que nada pasaría.

Y así a los dieciséis años Ben Solo dejó una nota en la Recámara de sus padres. Específicamente en la cama.

El se fue en la noche, protegido por la oscuridad, el día de su cumpleaños, al igual como en otros años, sus padres se les había olvidado, pero ahora recordarían este día, cómo el día que perdieron a su Hijo.

Los Primeros Meses estuvo encerrado en la habitación de Hux. Rose ayudó en todo, y Ben estaba al tanto de las noticias, efectivamente sus padres lo buscaron, pero no lo encontraron, el borro todas las huellas, Han y Leia no sabían nada de la vida de su hijo.

Ben por su parte jamás informó nada de Rose ni de Hux. El prácticamente vivía solo. Ahora era feliz y libre.

Después de seis meses de encierro y ayuda de Rose y Armitage.

Finalmente se dió la catástrofe. Paige Tico se enteró de que Ben vivía con ellos y eso fue porque Paige se enfermo, ella siempre estaba en el Restaurante además de que estudiaba administración, confiaba en Rose y Armitage para llevar la casa, pués ella muy seguido salía a viajes, casi nunca se veian en casa. Hasta ese día que cayó en cama, ella conocía a Ben, pero jamás pensó que tenía seis Meses ahí, sin embargo Ben era adorable y le explico a medias la situación.

Ella no le creyó —Dime la verdad! Mirá estoy muy enferma de esta gripa y lo único que quiero es paz! -

\- Paige te puedo apoyar con los gastos de la casa, es más, te puedo cuidar, pero por favor, no quiero regresar a mí casa, sí tienes piedad en ese corazón, déjame quedarme aquí, en otros estados ya soy mayor de edad, y tengo dinero en efectivo obviamente para apoyar está casa, pero no permitas que vuelva, sufro mucho con ellos— 

Ben estaba prácticamente llorando, y arrodillado ante ella, lo cuál le dió pena y tristeza a Paige, recordó a sus padres, sí ellos vivieran, no hecharian al chico.

-¡All Right! Te puedes quedar, pero prométeme que no nos meterás en problemas y lo más importante que terminarás en línea la Preparatoria—

Ben se levantó, sollozando —te lo prometo Paige, te lo juro—

Un año y medio después Ben era mayor de edad, había terminado la Preparatoria. 

El trío de Amigos festejaba su graduación, Ben nunca había sido más feliz en su vida, pero aveces se sintió la tercera rueda, con ellos y pensó, quizás, sí se buscará una novia. No sería mala idea.

—¡Ben! Tierra a Ben! Gritaba Rose mientras le jalaba la oreja

-¿What? ¿Que Paso? Rose me duele, mira que sí así, tengo orejas grandes y tú jalandolas—

—Te pierdes Ben, pareces que estabas en otra parte, entonces que opinas, ya falta solo siete años para que termine la maldición de no poder encontrar a nuestra Alma Gemela! Según la leyenda—

—No creó en eso, no creo en las Almas Gemelas, ni mucho menos en esa Leyenda, todo es para obtener dinero, No creo que alguien haya dado su vida por otro — dijo con menosprecio

—Segun la Leyenda Kylo Ren era la alma gemela de Kira, ellos era la Diada en el Amor, la representación genuina de las Almas Gemelas, dos que son uno, según dicen, su marca de identificación era el Hilo rojo del destino — dijo Rose fascinada

—Yo sí creó, espero qué se caiga la maldición dentro de 7 años, así verán como Rose y yo, somos almas gemelas— dijo Hux-- mientras tomaba la mano de Rose y besaba

—Por favor chicos, ustedes necesitan un cuarto y ya! -

\- y tú una novia Solo — grito Tico.

Ben sonrió moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

Pasaron siete años y Ben tenía 25 años, era exitoso, en el mundo de Internet y las aplicaciones, hasta que recibió dos noticias que le cambiarían la vida para siempre. 

La Primera, Armitage se casaría con Rose, esto hizo muy feliz a Ben.

Pero cómo desde que eran mayores de edad, rentaban un departamento en una increíble zona, Armitage le dijo a Ben sino le importaría mudarse, porque deseaba vivir con Rose en ese departamento que ambos adoraban, al principio Ben se molestó un poco, pero luego recordó que Rose sería muy dichosa. Y acepto gustoso.

La Segunda Noticia. Deseaba olvidarla, lo más pronto posible y pensar que era una broma del destino.

Pero pronto encontró dónde vivir, desde hace cinco años conocía a Hayden Christensen. Había conocido a quién sería su mentor en sus años en la Universidad. Hayden Christensen un genio en la tecnología, el lo había apoyado tanto en su carrera e incluso aveces lo confundía creyendolos hermanos.

Ben aveces pensaba que podían ser familiares, porque realmente era muy parecidos, Hayden era multimillonario, y dueño de varias plataformas en Internet. Le había ofreció uno de sus habitaciones en su enorme y lujoso departamento, Ubicado en la Zona más exclusiva de Coruscant.

Ben aceptó con gusto.

________ ❤ _______

_**Año 2021 Tiempo Presente**_

_**Rey Andor** _

Rey era la niña más afortunada del Universo, ella lo sabía y lo agradecía, siempre; sus padres la llenaron de todo el amor que un hijo puede necesitar, cuidados, compresión, Amor, todo; ella lo tenia todo y más.

Jyn y Cassian Andor, deseaban tener tanto un hijo, tardaron diez años en concebir, pero cuando el milagro se dió, ellos sabían que darían todo por su bebé y Rey fue bienvenida.

La pequeña Rey creció, ella era estudiosa y dedicada, descubrió muy pronto su vocación, ella sería maestra en Jakku, sus padres la apoyaron, ingresó a la Universidad, todo iba perfecto, pero un accidente de tráfico, le destrozaría el corazón.

Rey quedó huérfana a los 19 años de edad. El peso de la perdida, el dolor, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por terminar su carrera y seguir adelante, por sus Padres.

Pero un día llego un ex jefe de su mamá, a darle el pésame, ella lo recordaba, su mamá siempre le contaba todo, recuerda su nombre. Hayden Christensen. El le dió el pésame no sabía de lo sucedido, y viéndola tan abatida la invitó a su Departamento en Curuscant, a ella no se le hizo correcto aceptar, pero el insistió, en que los tomará como unas vacaciones.

Al final accedió. Ella necesita un cambio.

________ ❤ _______

_**Hayden Christensen**_

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, después de mil años, por fin estaba viendo el fruto de mis avances, había buscado a Ben desde antes de nacer, pero cuándo el Destino lo puso enfrenté de mí esa tarde, di gracias al Amor por su ayuda, era difícil, pero no imposible, me hice su amigo, y me di cuenta de que era ese mismo chico, mi nieto, inteligente, pero terco, supe que no se llevaba bien con sus padres, no quise ahondar más, percibía el dolor en el , los patrones no cambia, para mí pesar, mi hija seguía siendo esa mala madre. No importa eso, ahora, yo había encontrado a Ben y lo ayudaría para que Rey lo volviera a ver, y sus marcas de identificación se reflejarán en ellos, restaurando el equilibrio, regresando las Almas Gemelas a los humanos y sobretodo dándole una segunda oportunidad a Ben.

Pero tarde cinco años después de que encontré a Ben, encontrar a Rey y reconozco que llegue a pensar que quizá no existiría, pero eso no podía ser.

Y los misterios de la Vida siempre son imprescindibles, porque nunca imaginé que encontraría a Rey como la hija de unas de mis más eficaces ex-colaboradoras en Jakku, pero lo más lamentable, era que iba a ofrecer el pésame a la hija de Jyn y Cassian, aunque no supe de su partida, después de un año, pués Jyn ya no trabajaba conmigo.

Se me hizo justo ponerme en contacto con su hija, por sí, necesitaba ayuda.

Jamás imaginé que sería Rey.

Ella al principio no quiso venir, tuve que ser persistente, pero al final la convencí y lo más extraordinario es que Ben también viviría ahí, ésto tenía que ser un regalo de la Vida.

Hasta que entró a mí departamento, según lo conversado, hoy se mudaría cada uno por lado.

Pero mi desconcierto empiezo a escuchar gritos que provienen de una recamara.

—Eres una niña Insulsa y bastante ingenua! - grito Ben

—Y tú eres un imbécil! -

-¡No no! Porque me muerdes? Rey dejá de morderme! -

No, no, ésto no puede estar pasando! Rey, Ben, ustedes no pueden pelear, sin pensarlo corro a la Habitación.

_Esto no tenía que empezar así._

________ ❤ _______


	2. Cuando las Estrellas sé Alinean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guiño directo a Emma de mi Maestra Jane Austen 😍❣️

La Tarde tenía una extraña calidez agradable, inusual para Febrero, cuando siempre hace un frio extremo en Coruscant. 

Ben llevaba todo su equipaje del departamento de Hux al departamento de Hayden, incluso tuvo que contratar personal para trasladar, su computadora, sus libros, entre otras cosas. 

Ben estaba ligeramente molesto, y no con Rose o Armitage, ellos han sido como unos hermanos para él, justo diez años de conocerse, Ben estaba enojado con la vida, porque tenía que estar pasando por esta situación; cuando le dieron la noticia, no lo creía al principio, se sentó devastado y solo, sin embargo hizo uso de la Fuerza de voluntad que el siempre había poseído, tragándose su rabia, coraje y dolor, enfrento la situación, dándole una enorme sonrisa a Rose, cuando le dijo que Hux le había pedido matrimonio, y otra sonrisa, cuando Hux le pidió que se mudara, deseaba hablar con ellos, decirles lo que sucedía, pero si lo hacía, ellos suspenderían su boda, y eso no era justo, no era justo para Rose que deseaba casarse cuanto antes con Armitage. 

Así que aquí se encuentran el, cambiándose de casa, a un departamento sumamente lujoso, y caro, tomo la primera habitación que vio, era una Habitación que tenía una de las mejores vistas que había tenido oportunidad de ver, de hecho este era el tercer departamento que le conocía a Hayden, este siempre se estaba moviendo, era algo así como una veleta, pero por extraña que fuera, era su amigo más constante después de Rose y Hux, siempre lo guiaba de alguna manera, nunca lo dejo solo, quería expresarle la noticia que tarde o temprano debería que decir, pero no deseaba causar lastima, el odiaba la lastima de todo tipo, mientras pensaba esto Ben, se mordía los labios conteniendo las lágrimas que estaba a punto de caer, pero se esforzó en retenerlas, se recompuso guardando, todas sus cosas en los armarios, recordándose a el mismo,que tenia que terminas las dos nuevas aplicaciones que estaba creando, quedaba poco tiempo, ese seria su legado.

Cuando estaba por terminar de acomodar todas sus cosas en su recamara, escucho abrir la puerta principal, recordando que Hayden le había dicho que con ellos se mudaría una chica de Jakku, al parecer una hija de una amiga; entonces el siguió en su labor acomodando su ropa, cuando le dijieron.

-Disculpa esta es mi recamara-

Ben se giró asombrado por la declaración, y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos verde avellana, por un momento se quedó pasmado ante ella, era como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho o lo estuvieran sacando de un eterno sueño. El despertó de alguna manera cuando la vio.

-Mmm, no creo, ya elegí esta recamara para mí, hay tres más, una que es de Hayden, otra que es esta, la mía y por ultimo una que esta al fondo del pasillo-dijo señalando con la mano en dirección a la otra habitación.

La chica asintió levemente, pero no dejaba de mirar a Ben, aunque ahora estaba molesta.

Y cruzando los brazos le respondió

-Te conozco de algún lugar-le dijo la chica señalando, Ben negó el hecho-casi estoy segura de que te conozco de algún lugar, en cuanto a la habitación siento desilusionarte, Hayden me mostro las habitaciones de la casa, y le dije que quería esta por la hermosa vista que tiene hacia Curuscant-

Ben no comprendía -¿Como que te mostro las habitaciones?-

-Si, por celular, cuando me fue a dar el pésame por mis padres, me dijo que su piso, tenía una habitación que daba con una espléndida vista de Coruscant -

-Pues lo siento por ti, llegue primero, y sabes que el que llega primero gana, ¿cierto?-dijo arrogante-por lo tanto niña, hazme un favor y vete de mí recamara-dijo casi hachándola del lugar.

Pero entonces la chica demostró el carácter que poseía 

-Primero que nada, no soy una niña y tú eres un arrogante de mierda, no sé quién te crees, pero a mi no me tratas asi, dije que esta es mi recamara y punto-

-Mira NIÑA!-dijo levantando la voz-porque eso es lo que eres, una niña!-ahora su voz era más afilada.

-Jajaja, por favor tengo veinte años y tú no tienes más de veinticinco-

Esto lo hizo enojar porque era cierto, el tenia veinticinco años, se pasó la mano por la cara, con toda la desesperación del mundo, el nunca había sido paciente.

Tratándose de recomponer le pregunto 

-¿Por qué necesitas ver la vista de Coruscant? No tiene nada que ofrecer, más que el simple romanticismo en las noches, solo eso, una ilusión, una fantasía, en cambio, yo la necesito más, porque tengo más espacio en ella para trabajar desde aquí, ahora vez la importancia, yo trabajare en ella, tu solo la quieres por capricho-

Esto iriso a la chica de rabia entrecerrando los ojos escupió estás palabras.

-No es verdad, no es una fantasía o ilusión, las luces de Coruscant, es lo más bello de la ciudad, aunado a que en este año se rompe la maldición de las Almas Gemelas- dijo satisfecha de su respuesta.

Ben se volvió a pasar la mano por la cara en una clara señal de hartazgo. Ben le mostraría algo de verdad a esta chica ingenua. 

-Te diré algo ¿Cómo te llamas? -

-Rey Andor y ¿tu?...-pregunto 

-Ben, Ben Solo, muy bien Rey Andor, te daré algo de sabiduría y realidad, para que no sufras, quizá luego me lo agradezcas.....-Rey lo miro con desconfianza, pero de todos modos presto atención -las alma gemelas, no existen, la maldición tampoco existe, nada de cuentos de Hadas existe, el Amor tampoco existe, nada de eso que tú crees es real, solo es un invento, de la mercadotecnia, Rey hazte un favor, las leyendas y los finales felices no existen, te lo digo yo que soy un superviviente-dijo tragando saliva, y esquivando la mirada de Rey

-Bueno te agradezco tu consejo, pero no lo creo, creo que todo está en nuestra mente, y en la fuerza de nuestros pensamientos, quizá la vida te ha tratado mal, porque tu solo piensas en calamidad, pero si cambias tu pensamiento, puedes ver otros aspectos de la realidad-Rey sentencio con una mirada de alguien que sabe lo que dice. Cruzando nuevamente los brazos en señal de que ella poseía la razón.

Ben solo se río para sí mismo

-sostengo lo que dije, eres un niña; una niña Insulsa y bastante ingenua!- grito Ben

Ben se acercó a Rey quedando a centímetros de separados, y es que el no lo podía evitar, era como si Rey fuera un Imán. Su corazón de repente se aceleró, una extraña energía recorrió sus venas, dejándolo a límite, Rey por su parte no apartaba sus ojos de el. Pero la discusión que sostenían se volvió en una peleas de miradas y Ben tuvo la mala idea de enfatizar su punto, poniendo su dedo índice sobre las cienes de Rey, tocándolas, como si ella fuera tonta muy tonta.

Rey rugió. 

-y tú Eres un imbécil!- con un golpe certero quito el dedo de Ben, tomando como presa su mano, encajando sus afiliados dientes sobré la mano de Ben.

-No¡No! Porque me muerdes? Rey dejá de morderme!-

Los dientes de Rey estaba enganchandos

-Está loca, suelta, suelta-

Hayden abrió los ojos con horror cuando vio el espectáculo, inmediatamente los separo a los dos. Tomando a Rey por la cintura mientras esta pataleaba. Ben se sobaba su mano de dolor.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo molesto Christensen soltando a Rey.-¿Qué le hiciste Ben y tu Rey? No creo que Jyn te haya dado esa educación de lastimar a las personas

-El inicio primero, me negó mi habitación, después me insulto mis creencias-

-Esperate tantito, yo llegue primero y esta habitación me gusto, yo si voy a trabajar y tú no- ladró

-Eres un idiota cretino-

-y tu una inmadura estúpida-

-BEN! Basta, para ambos-dijo Hayden poniéndose en medio de los dos-Basta por el amor de Dios, chicos no es necesario que peleen por tonterías, I es por la vista de la Recamara, Rey mi habitación también tiene una vista increíble, creo que mejor que está, ¿ Te gustaría mudarte ahí? Yo me iría a la habitación de arriba, casi no estoy entonces no tiene sentido tener un panorama como el que ofrece mi ventana si no la voy a ver-dijo Christensen con entusiasmo

Rey negó completamente- no claro que no, somos tus invitados, no es justo que te cambias de lugar solo porque..... bueno ya no importa, me voy a la habitación de arriba- dijo Rey con seguridad

-No Rey, por favor, te lo digo muy enserio, para mí no es ningún problema, en cuanto tú Ben quédate aquí, y ahora los dos deben de..- Anakin recordó algo, Rey había mordido a Ben eso significa que se tocaron, entonces, sus marcas ya se expusieron- déjame ver tú mano Ben y tú Rey, déjame ver la tuya- Ben se estraño ante la petición de Hayden

\- No mordí a Rey, ella no tiene marcas en cambio yo sí, parece que un bulldog me mordió-

-Ahora me estás diciendo perro-

-Yo jamás ofendería de esa manera a los Bulldogs-

Rey se enojó más- eres un imbécil-

Anakin vio ambas manos, no había marca, de ningún tipo, eso le preocupo

\- Por de favor no discutan, ésto es una confusión, cuándo se conozcan y se traten más, cambiaran de opinión, respecto a sus ustedes, Rey ven conmigo, vamos a ver tu habitación, mientras desocupó mi recamara, te puedes quedar en la habitación de arriba

___________🦋___________

Minutos después Anakin se encontraba empacando sus cosas personales, para el traslado a su nueva habitación, pero no dejaba de pensar en que no se registró ninguna marca de Alma Gemela, y esto era angustia pura, después de mil años o Casi mil años, se cumplirán este 14 de Febrero, la Diada en el Amor, en la Magia y en la Fuerza de la Energía, no se unirán, porque sus marcas no se revelaron, Anakin tomó la esfera y ella seguía igual cómo hace mil años, sin Vida. ¿Que estaba pasando?.

El se pasó la mano por cabeza necesitaba saber que pasaba, para colmo de males, los chicos no simpatizaron. Esto era aún más frustrante.

Pero él no renunciaría.

El lo intentaría todo.

____________🦋_____________

No obstante no tuvo éxito los siguientes días. Rey odiaba a Ben, en el desayuno nunca la dejaba desayunar tranquilamente, siempre de burlaba de ella, o la fastidiaba con su creencia de El Alma Gemela. Por su parte ella se vengaba a su manera, siempre lo fastidiaba cuando tenían que comer juntos o le contaba el agua cuando de su Baño, cuándo éste estába bañándose. Una vez vio a Ben con el torso desnudo y enjabonado, a Rey se le seco la boca, porque Ben podría ser un cretino, pero era demasiado sexy, guapo, y varonil. 

Rey torció la boca ante tal pensamiento. Porque se dio cuenta quee gustaba más de lo que ella deseaba.

Por otra parte Ben estaba en las mismas, pero era diferente, el sentía algo muy fuerte hacia ella, que no lograba explicárselo, desde que la vio deseó ponerse de rodillas ante ella y venerarla como una Diosa. 

El nunca tuvo un tipo. Pero ese cabello castaño, esa mirada felina, ese cuerpo perfectamente moldeado.

Vaya era un verdadero martirio verla y no poder besarla. Sí reconoce que la molestaba y mucho pero se divertía, porque amaba verla enojar, Rey enojada era demasiado sexual.

Ben que estás pensando. Se dijo a su mismo, pero es que Rey era una mujer por la cual.... El Haría cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa.

___________🦋___________

Anakin fue a Tython en busca de respuestas. Pero tampoco encontró nada. Ya estaba más que desesperado, había hecho de todo, pero tal parece los chicos se negaban a cooperar.

Recordó cuando Kira y Kylo descubrieron que eran Almas Gemelas, fue en una Batalla, luchando en lados opuestos, pero Kira le confesó que desde que vio a Kylo sin su máscara, se enamoró de él. Fue inmediato y cuando chocaron sus manos accidentalmente sus marcas se dejaron ver. Fue tan fácil. Kira amo Kylo y viceversa, desde que se vieron y ahora esto no sucedía igual.

Conocía las marcas de Kylo y Kira, era un hilo rojo, que se formó en su dedo anular y subía hasta su muñeca, enredando toda la muñeca, formaba una pulsera. Pero esto no sucedió así el día que se tocaron. Entonces ¿Que haría el ?

Lo que Anakin no sabía, es que el día que Rey mordió a Ben, para ambos chicos, se había formado la silueta de una mariposa de color azul, en su espalda, en la parte superior izquierda. Pero hasta ahora ningún de ellos dos era consciente.

___________🦋___________

El día 14 de Febrero llegó y Anakin había invitado a Ben y Rey a un Baile de máscaras, necesitaba unirlos de alguna manera, porque para ser honesto así mismo, el era el pero Cupido de la Historia.

Se ofreció a comprarle a Rey un vestido para la ocasión, pero ella se negó completamente, dijo que llegaría a la fiesta por su cuenta; Ben por su parte se reuhsaba a ir, últimamente dormía mucho y siempre estába cansado, le dijo varias veces que sí lo llevaba al doctor, pero Ben siempre se negó. No llevó al doctor a Ben pero al menos lo convenció de asistir a la Fiesta de Máscara por motivo del 14 de Febrero. Esperaba unir de alguna forma a Kylo y Kira. 

___________🦋___________

La Fiesta era en uno de los Salones más exclusivos de la Ciudad ¿Qué porque asistió? Ni ella misma lo sabía, quizá fue porque tenía curiosidad de un Baile de Máscaras con vestidos de Época o porque Ben Solo había aceptado ir.

Sí definitivo era la segunda opción. Hayden se ofreció a comprarle un vestido pero rechazó la oferta, ella no era una abusiva, se compraría un bonito vestido al estilo de la Película de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Rey entró radiante al Establecimiento, había tres salones, y los tres tenían fiestas. Se dirijo al recibidor cuando Christensen la encontró

-Rey por aquí, pensé que no vendrías, Ben no ha llegado, ¿No lo viste en casa?-

-No, pero creó que ya lo estoy conociendo bastante bien, es un flojo siempre está durmiendo, y al parecer también es un mentiroso, quizá no venga Hayden, es un gruñón perezoso-se río al decir ésto.

Por otra parte Hayden no le hizo gracia esto

-Ben no es así Rey, no lo conoces, el es muy trabajador, talentoso y disciplinado, por eso su comportamiento me sorprende ahora, pero entremos-

Hayden le ofreció su brazo y Rey sonrió tomándolo, el abrió la puerta del majestuoso Salón, dejando sin aliento a Rey, era increíble la decoración cómo sí fuera del siglo XIV, enormes candelabros iluminaban el recinto, se desarrollaba un Baile, el sonido de los instrumentos que eran tocados por increíbles músicos provocando una verdadera ambientación del lugar; Rey sonrió cuándo vio la manera en que se marcaba dicho Baile de Época justo cómo en sus películas Favoritas.

Ella soñaba muchas veces con encontrar a su alma gemela, por eso creía firmemente en que esté año se rompería la maldición

Ésto va ser increíble. Ella estaba maravillada.

-Este Baile es más que nada para las personas solteras Rey, se hace con el fin de que no la pasemos tan mal, en este día-le dijo Christensen, observando sí Ben estaba por alguna lugar.-aveces sales con una cita y otras veces, solo te diviertes, pero no la pasas mal-

Rey miraba fascinada el lugar- yo sólo quiero bailar-

Pero noto algo, primero se le olvidó su máscara y después se sintió fuera del lugar, su vestido era muy sencillo, era de color crema, liso y largo, pero los vestidos de todas, tenían enormes y amplias faldas, que por debajo llevaban crinolinas, de esta manera los vestidos de veía faustosos.

-Hayden no traje mí antifaz, oh cielo y mira los vestidos, vengó vestida fuera del nivel- dijo mortificada

-Te puedo conseguir un antifaz y el vestido está bien, no te preocupes, es un baile después de todo, voy a buscar tú antifaz, tú quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida-

Hayden se fue y lo menos que hizo Rey fue quedarse en su lugar; camino por el amplio salón, admirando el evento, se sentó en una silla, miraba cómo iniciaría otro baile, y pensó en decirle a Hayden que bailará con ella, o mejor no, quizá el tenía una cita.

Sin embargo Rey deseaba bailar tanto. Ella estaba emocionada 

Una Joven que se encontraba delante de ella, conversaba con otro joven de cabello negro. 

Rey no pudo resistirse a escuchar cuándo dedujo que se trataba de ella.

-¿vas a bailar o te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? Philip-

-Podemos bailar ¿Sí gusta Natalie?-

\- No lo decía por mí, yo vengo a otro asunto, lo digo porque me choca ver a una joven sentada sin ser invitada a bailar- el tipo no pareció comprender, Natalie rodó los ojos ante tal ineptitud-lo digo por la chica que está atrás de nosotros, es muy bonita, la observé qué está deslumbrada por el evento y no es para menos éste Baile es alucinante-

El hombre miró ligeramente hacia atrás, observó ligeramente a la bella joven, respondiendo- Parece que trae un camisón, como se atrevió a venir vestida de esa manera a este Baile- Natalie hizo una mueca de disgustó

-Philip no pensé que fuera usted un Snob-

-Natalie en esta sociedad hay niveles, y ella, está claro que no es del nuestro-dijo con menosprecio

Rey se sintió tristemente herida, era cierto, éste Baile era de una clase social superior a la suya. 

Decidió levantarse e irse de éste horrible lugar; cuando la presión de una mano se dejó sentir en su hombro, ella deja de respirar. El no le permitió levantarse.

-Rey ¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo? Antes de que cualquier IMBÉCIL- la última palabra lo dijo bastante alto para que escuchara Philip, era obvio Ben escucho todo, Rey quería que la tierra se la tragara-se lo proponga, usted es una Diosa entre estos plebeyos-Eso último lo escupió con veneno

Era Ben. Ben Solo. Rey sufrió una conmoción cerebral o estába a punto de sufrirla.

\- Claro, Claro que acepto, deseó tanto bailar- la emoción de bailar y ser rescatada de esta vergüenza, hizo que las mejillas de Rey se tiñaran de rojo.

Ella se sintió salvada y excitada.

Natalie comprendió la indirecta de Ben, entonces se giró sobre sus talones, para ver a Rey y Ben.

\- Hola chicos! Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Natalie Naberrie y el de mí amigo es Sir Philip Elton - este esquivo la mirada y no se digno a saludar cómo Natalie-, escuché que van a bailar, les aconsejo qué entren en la siguiente ronda, es mucho más divertida, ¿Es su primer Baile?-

-Si - respondió Rey sonriendo ella estaba ahora feliz.

Elton con una falsa cortesía se despidió de Ben y Rey. Pero Ben le dirigió una mirada qué de matar, Philip estaría muerto. De Natalie solo le dijo que luego la visitaría en su consultorio.

Natalie sólo asintió, ella estaba avergonzada

-Una disculpa chicos, mí amigo es un idiota aveces, les diré algo parece que las estrellas se alinearon, porque forman una pareja hermosa -dijo mientras usaba su abanico, sonriendo alegremente.

Natalie Naberrie vestía un vestido de color negro con bordados de oro, con un amplio y enorme falda circular.

Ella lucia cómo una Reyna.-y Siendo que es su primer Baile creo estaría bien sí les tomo una foto- Naberrie saco de su pequeña Bolsa de color dorado un celular, Ben se sintió algo cohibido, pero Rey era otra cosa inmediatamente se puso de lado de Ben y éste se atrevió a pasar su mano por su espalda para abrázarla, Rey con su tono irreverente le dijo

-Abrazame bien, no muerdo, parace qué ni me quieres tocar-

Las Orejas de Ben se pusieron rojas- tú eres.... tú me ponés.... claro déjame abrazarte bien-

Y Natalie Naberrie estába encantada con ellos, tomándole varias fotos, Rey hacia caras después de una fotos normales, Ben le siguió el juego y también hacía caras graciosas. 

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por Hayden Christensen

-Chicos! Los estaban buscando! Rey te dije que no te movieras!- el le entrego un Máscara a Rey, pero cuando Hayden vio la mujer que estaba con ellos.

El dejó de respirar

-Eit! Tú dónde estabas Hayden?te presento a Natalie Naberrie, Natalie Hayden Christensen-Ben sonrió cuando vio la cara que puso Hayden, llevan antifaz pero la mirada de Hayden se concentró en Natalie.

Natalie se quitó su máscara, dejando ver su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos cafés con una dulce mirada, su tez tan perfecta. 

Hayden trago saliva

-Mucho gustó Hayden, he oído mucho de sus innovaciones tecnológicas-

Christensen se quedó sin habla. Su mirada estába fija en ella.

Rey lo notó - Hayden te quedaste sin habla, ¿estás bien?- Rey dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa qué compartió con Ben, éste se le devolvió.

-Yo..no...digo sí estoy bien, mejor de lo que creo, mucho gusto Natalie-

En ese momento se escuchó el cambio de Baile. 

\- Chicos es hora, vayan a bailar, entren ahora, sino quieren esperar otra media hora-

Ben tomó de la mano a Rey dirigiéndose a la pista de Baile y todo ésto fue un sueño para Rey, ella amaba Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Ella sentía qué estába bailando con Mr.Darcy. Ben por su parte le sonrió ampliamente, ambos tenían sus Antifaz. Y el Baile comenzó, él la guío con sus manos unidas, entrelazadas, Ben pudo percibir el calor de Rey, su corazón se empezó a hinchar de alegría, y no dejaba de sonreir, todos sus problemas desaparecieron en las manos de Rey.

Incluso el mayor problema de ellos, ese que quiso olvidar solo por está noche; por esta noche él olvidaría que sus días están contados. 

Qué solo tiene tres meses de vida.

___________🦋___________

Hayden y Natalie observan de lejos la feliz pareja.

-Lucen tan perfectos, están destinados a estar juntos-dijo Hayden

-Si Ani, por fin después de tantos años tienen una vida por delante- dijo mientras se recargaba sobre él.

Hayden se sorprendió cuando Natalie lo llamo de esa manera

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -

-Hayden-respondio muy natural 

-Lo siento, es qué me pareció escuchar otro nombre-

Ella se rió y tomo nuevamente el brazo de Hayden

-Disfrutemos de la fiesta- pero ella susurro para sí misma. _Y yo_


	3. Don't be afraid, I feel it too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portada Nueva 😍

La Galaxia nunca fue normal. 

La Galaxia con sus muchas alteraciones siempre ha sido problemática, conflictiva y solo por épocas a conocido la Prosperidad. Al final lo entendemos, está habitada por Humanos. 

Humanos qué no conformes con ser ellos, en su sangre corre poderes místicos, cosas que no hace cualquier ser con vida. Pero ahora actualmente ya no queda vestigios de esos tiempos. 

Afortunadamente. Ahora todo mundo piensa que eso fueron Leyendas.

Pero hace dos mil años atrás no fue así. Por mucho tiempo la Magia, los Hechizos y la misma Fuerza fueron la constante en la vida de la Galaxia.

Y las Almas Gemelas con sus marcas de identificación. Ese fue un regalo de todo lo místico de la Fuerza, una demostración más, de lo diferente que eran habitantes de está Galaxia siempre pérdida.

Muchos no poseían los poderes de la Fuerza, y no les importaba porque tenían la oportunidad de encontrar su Mitad y eso bastaba para ser feliz.

¿Que más podías pedirle a la Vida? Cuando conoces a la persona destinada para tí.

La Mejor representación de las Almas Gemelas, no solo era sus maravillosos tatuajes de colores que se formaban en la piel de sus poseedores, sino esa Majestuosa Esfera que colgaba en el Santuario de Tython.

Tu vida podía ser miserable, pero al encontrar tú otra mitad la vida cambia mil veces para bien, sin importar qué no tuvieras dinero, encontrar la persona destinada para ti, hacía de estas vida una verdadero paraíso terrenal. 

Conocer tú Alma Gemela era vivir, respirar, sentir la Grandeza del Amor.

Pero no todos pensaban igual, muchos no teniendo La Fuerza decidían estudiar la Hechicería, y otros peor, la Fuerza estaba con ellos y aparte eran Hechiceros. Aveces no con las mejores intenciones.

La Fuerza nunca estuvo unificada, dos opuestos nacieron de ella, la Luz y la Oscuridad. Luchando entré ellos, la ambición de Poder, el control total de las Personas se anteponia a la Libertad de las Personas y lo más elevados Principios.

Una Confrontación constante.

Hasta la Profecía de la Diada. Se decía qué está uniría por fin los Opuestos, ya no más sangre, no más sufrimiento, la Fuerza y el Misticismo estaban hartos de las peleas de los Humanos. Por lo cual crearon un corazón dividiéndolo en dos. 

La Primera Mitad la colocaron en la Oscuridad, para que por fin entendiera los que la usaban, qué no todo era Ambición desmedida, Poder, que había algo más importante ... el Amor. El nombre del Joven sería Kylo, el les demostraría su grave error, porque en la Oscuridad también habita la Luz.

La Segunda Mitad del Corazón, la pusieron en la Luz, para aquellos que la practicaban comprendiera, que el tratar de ser perfecto en la Luz, solo significa Soberbia. Kira sería el nombre de la joven qué les enseñaría sus errores a los Hachiceros de la Luz.

Sin embargo nada de ésto sirvió cuando Kylo murió por salvar a Kira. 

El Dolor de Kira cuando vio a Kylo sin vida, fue tan inmenso, triste y desgarrador, qué ella sintió que le arrancaban el corazón, su amor, el único hombre qué amará, su hogar. Ella no resistio, gritó tan fuerte que todos sus sentimientos se hicieron uno solo, convirtiéndose en un rayo, partiendo en dos la esfera de las Almas Gemelas. El corazón roto de Kira había destruido la Esfera.

Un estruendo se dejó ver en el cielo, la imagen de la esfera se presentó en cielo, todos se asustaron, porque vieron cómo la Esfera del Alma estába a la Mitad; a las personas no les interesaba tanto la lucha de los Opuestos de la Fuerza, pero si la Esfera del Alma, lo único que les daba sentido a su vida. la mayoría buscó una razón, pero cuando llegaron a Tython ningún Hechicero de la Luz se vieron, supieron qué Kylo Ren era la Mitad de la Diada, y Kira no la volvieron a ver jamás, la tristeza invadió los corazones de todos los Habitantes de la Galaxia comprendiendo que lo único bueno de la Fuerza era encontrar tú verdadero y único Amor.

Pero la Esperanza y la Fe no mueren, porque los Aldeanos que fueron a Tython encontraron una nota escrita con una excelente caligrafía que decía lo siguiente.

_El Amor pone pruebas,_

_muchas veces son difíciles_

_y complicadas, pero sí realmente_

_crees en él, regresará._

_Dentro de mil años_

_Pero su Marca volverá._

_Ten Fe y Esperanz_ a

COMO

Muchos dicen qué la nota es de Anakin Skywalker. Otros dudan que fuera él. Pero todos coincidieron en que tendrían Fe, resistirían está prueba. El Amor no morirá. La Galaxia esperaría el tiempo que fuera suficiente, así fueron Mil Años. 

_______________ 🦋 ______________ 

Su mano se deslizó sobre su espalda, ella se electrizo al sentir su toqué, sus ojos era dos estrellas, ella se perdería en su luz, sin el más mínimo remordimiento, sus labios se veían tan deseables.

Besarlos, saborearlos. Sería toda una experiencia. Besar a este hombre que era el Epítome de la Masculinidad.

Ser sostenída por él. Ser Amada por él.

—¿Estas disfrutando el baile? Esperó que sí porque a mí no me gusta mucho bailar Rey— Ben soltó una sonrisa.

Rey fue devuelta a la realidad.

—Claro qué me gusta, y sí no te gustaba bailar, no te hubieras tomado la molestia en invitarme—respondio con algo de vergüenza.

Ben hizo un gesto de negación y esbozó una sonrisa—No soy muy sociable, cómo verás, pero me dio coraje qué ese imbécil comentará eso de tí— Ben giró a Rey, era un Baile tan vigorizante.

— Gracias Ben—

—De nada, a mí roomie solo la maltrato yo—una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó es sus labios—no te creas, lo digo sólo para molestarte—

Rey abrió la boca de asombro y burla—Eres un idiota—

—mientras sea tú idiota, está bien—Ben le guiño un ojo, y Rey se sonrojo aún más, que sintió su cara arder. Ben no desaprovecho la oportunidad, acercándola más a él.

Todas las parejas seguían el ritmo y pasos.

Pero el final del baile llegó, ambos se veían desilusionados, no obstante el Anfitrión tomó le micrófono, diciendo lo siguiente.

— Damas y Caballeros el siguiente Baile, es el Baile de la Vela, solo los más audaces lo bailan, así qué diez parejas al frente, los que deseen probar suerte—

Ben miró a Rey, entendiendo su mano a ella— ¿Te animás?—

—¿De que trata? —pregunto Rey intrigada, mientras le daba su mano a Ben.

— Es muy sencillo, llevaré una vela en mi mano izquierda, y bailaré contigo, ganá el que no tira la vela o, a la pareja que no se le apaga—

Las Parejas estaban llenando la pista cuando ambos vieron a Hayden y Natalie arribar a la pista, acercándose a ellos.

—Ben debo decirte que soy experto en este tipo de Bailes, no la tendrás fácil— dijo Hayden en forma burlona

Ben tomó con más ahínco la mano de Rey—pues tú tampoco la tendrás fácil, conozco este baile— lo reto.

—Entonces esto es la guerra— dijo juguetonamente Natalie

Las primeras cinco parejas o se les tiro la Vela, o se les apagaba, después las otras tres se agotaron, retirándose de la pista, quedando solo Rey y Ben, y la otra pareja era Natalie y Hayden.

Se miraban retandose, este baile se había vuelto más divertido, pués ninguna de las parejas se rendía, Ben era todo un Caballero al guiar perfectamente a Rey y hacerla lucir al mismo tiempo, cuando bailaban.

Hayden por su parte, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la hermosa pareja qué tenía en sus brazos, y solo necesito un descuido y perdió.

Todos aplaudieron cuando Ben y Rey fueron los Ganadores del Baile.

—¿Rey te gustaría salir un momento a los jardines? Creó que necesito aíre—dijo acalorado

—Por supuesto—respondio Rey

Ben le ofreció su brazo.

Anakin por su parte observó a Ben que salía con Rey, se encontraba sentado en una mesa con Natalie, saco su celular, buscando algo en él.

— Por favor no me digas que eres un adicto a tú celular— declaró NAT

—No es lo que parece— dijo preocupado Hayden

_______________🦋______________

Al salir del Salón Ben, percibió como el aire de la noche había reinicio de sus sentidos, estaba mareado, pero no le dijo nada a Rey, quizá seria por su enfermedad, la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler, cuando por puro instinto agarro la mano de su compañera, una alivio casi inmediato fue el resultado, Rey no retiro su mano, al contrario ella reía mientras platicaba qué nunca había estado en un Baile de Máscaras y menos pensó en ganar el concurso.

—¿Dónde aprendiste este Baile? Eres un excelente Bailarín Ben—

—Fue cuando era niño y adolescente, mi madre aveces hacia ésta clase de Bailes, mi padre cuándo tenía oportunidad de asistir, bailaba con ella toda la noche, siempre se han amado como dos adolescentes—

— oh! Que romantico! Que lindos son tus padres, se amen de esa manera!—dijo Rey. 

Entre ellos si. Pensó Ben

Pasaron por las terrazas, luego bajaron hasta llegar a los Bellos Jardines. Y nunca soltaron sus manos; Rey encontró una banca de mármol, ella jalo a Ben, llevándolo a dicha banca.

—Creo qué aquí esteremos bien si tanto ruido, mis pulmones necesitaban aire, no estoy acostumbrada a bailar de esa manera, es divertido bailar, pero después se vuelve algo agotador—dijo Rey con una adorable franqueza que a Ben le parecía entrañable. 

—Rey te pido me disculpes por estos días que he sido un patán contigo, aveces o la mayoría de las veces soy un idiota— Ben se pasaba la mano por el pelo, simplemente estaba nervioso.—te ruego me perdones.

Ella sonrió pero respondió—No tengo nada que perdonar o disculpar, yo reconozco que también no he sido muy gentil contigo, lo único que lamentó es que no creas en las Almas Gemelas—

—Es verdad, no creó en lo más mínimo, no he sido muy feliz y el amor es algo qué me parece irreal, o quizá soy yo que no soy digno de ser amado— al decir ésto se rió cómo sí de una broma se tratara, pero para Rey no fue así, que se le quedó viendo de una manera atónita.

—Estas equivocado Ben, todos somos dignos de ser amados, quién te haya dicho lo contrario es un idiota— Ahora ella estaba enojada con el hecho de pensar que su Ben fue lastimado.

Su Ben.......Rey sé sonrojo cuando tuvo ese sentimiento de posesividad sobré él. Parecía que ese Baile fue más íntimo de lo que ella creía

—Vamos Rey! Sí la Galaxia eligiera dejar con vida a uno de los dos, te elegiría a tí sin dudarlo, y sí por alguna razón, yo quedará con vida—Ben miró directamente a Rey a los ojos—daria cada segundo de ella, para qué tú volvieras a respirar—al decir estás palabras Ben percibió una sensación de Dejavu cómo sí esté hecho, ya lo hubiera realizado, pero obviamente descartó dicho pensamiento.

Aunque tenía una extraña conexión con Rey, había tenido dos relaciones antes y fueron estrepitosas, sus dos ex novias siempre lo acusaron de frío e insensible. Pero ahora lo entendía, el no había conocido a Rey, la misma representación del Amor, ella era tan cálida, dulce y terca. Ben comprendió que quizá ésto era Amor. Un vacío se alojó en su estómago, el nunca lo había sentido.

Rey nunca fue objetó de parte de sus dos ex novios de frases poéticas o halagadoras, pero el hecho de que Ben Solo, le dijiera que daría su Vida por ella con esa franca honestidad y esa voz qué le derretía las rodillas, era demasiado para ella.

Sin embargo no se olvidó del porque Ben lo estaba diciendo.

—No Ben Solo, usted tendría que vivir y no dar su vida por mí, merecés el mundo entero Ben-—ahora Rey tomó nuevamente sus manos y las besó.

El ambiente estaba inmerso en una tensión palpitante de Amor. 

Algo que ni ellos mismos entendían.

—Quien te haya dicho que no lo mereces, está equivocado y es un idiota, y sí eres el que piensas así, estás equivocado Ben—

—No me conoces, no sabés lo malo que pude haber sido, por ejemplo con mis padres— inquirió él

Rey movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—No seas demasiado duro contigo, lo qué viviste no define quien serás en un futuro, tú puedes hacerlo mejor, mi abuela Lira, creía que aunque las marcas de las Almas Gemelas se hayan ido, nos quedaban lo más importante, el Amor, que lo reconocemos en todas sus expresiones, puedes pensar que estoy loca, pero desde que te vi algo en mi ser me dice que te conoce—dijo Rey bajando la mirada, con una sensación de timidez

—No tengas miedo! Yo también lo siento Rey!—trago saliva, tomando entre su manos la cara de Rey, buscando su mirada, ella levanto sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de Ben, susurró con una voz de seda— hay algo en tí, qué me atrae cómo un imán, me quedó paralizado cuando te veo, y estúpidamente mi corazón salta de emoción cuando escucho tú voz — 

Ben se acercó más a ella, sus labios lentamente se rozaron con los labios de Rey, su beso fue suave, dulce, pero poco a poco cobró intensidad y pasión, los brazos de Rey se deslizaron por el cuello de Ben sujetándolo en un abrazo posesivo, los brazos de Ben rodearon la cintura de ella, abrazándola por completo.

Uniéndose en un febril beso, que no se percataron del ardor que emergía de sus brazos izquierdos, ni tampoco se dieron cuenta qué una Luz Azul salía de ellos, misma qué se disparó hacía el cielo, cómo un fuego artificial, está se regreso, entrando al salón cómo una rayo, los asistentes se asombraron de la belleza de la Luz Azul, al instante que pasó en medio, varías personas gritaron de dolor, en su piel, se veía marcas de identificación, pero después se borraron, quedando sólo marcas de color negro, estaban ahí cómo un vestigio de marcas de Almas Gemelas. 

_______________🦋______________ 

Ben se separó de Rey abruptamente, el dolor fue intenso en su brazo izquierdo, ella hizo lo propio, a ella también le dolía el brazo izquierdo, pero se percataron que del brazo de Rey, una mariposa de color azul se dibuja en su dedo anular de ella salía una hilo rojo que subía por su muñeca, dibujando otra mariposa, así el hilo seguía y en el codo de su antebrazo se dibuja otra mariposa, hasta subir a su hombro con otra y terminar en las espalda del lado izquierdo superior con otra mariposa.

En total eran cinco Mariposas de color Azul unidas por un hilo rojo.

—Ben! Somos Almas Gemelas!Somos Almas Gemelas! —Rey grito de alegría—la leyenda sí existe!— Ella estaba en frenesí. 

Pero Ben estába petrificado, inmediatamente se quitó su saco y camisa y vio la misma marca de Alma 

El Grito— No! No! Esto no puede ser!— al renegar Ben, la marca del Alma se destiño, quedando en ambos jóvenes un tatuaje negro sin vida, de tener colores brillantes y vivos, ahora su marca de Identificación era una huella.

A Rey le dolió, pero el corazón, lo que siempre había anhelado Ben se lo arrancó. Ella estaba enojada, furiosa y triste al mismo tiempo.

— Que hiciste Ben! Por que? Por qué no me quieres? Te es tan difícil de creer y la vida te da una señal tan evidente cómo está y reniegas de la oportunidad— ahora estaba en lágrimas— no es justo, no es justo para los dos— ella le gritó, su preciosa marca ahora era algo negro marcado en brazo.

Ben también estaba en lágrimas, absolutamente descompuesto de ánimo— Tú no lo entiendes, no Rey, no lo entenderás, olvídate de mí, ésto nunca debió pasar, te dije que la vida es cruel y esto solo me lo confirma— dijo llorando dando la media vuelta, pero Rey no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. No ahora que sabía que Ben era el chico para ella.

Lo sujetó del brazo—No te vas a ir, lo que estés pasando, lo superaremos juntos, pero no te dejaré ir, me oyes—

Ben negó, soltándose del agarre de su Alma Gemela. 

El se mordió el labio y sus ojos se pusieron más rojos, la frustración, el coraje y la furia no serían suficientes para describir lo sentía.

—Tengo tres meses de vida, tengo un tumor en el cerebro...nadie sabe de mi salud, no quiero dar lastima, quiero morir en paz— su voz ahora era un sollozo ahogado— ahora entiendes cuando te digo que la vida no tiene finales felices, tengo veinticinco años Rey, — se volvió a morder el labio— nunca imaginé conocerte — la garganta se le cerraba de aflicción y pena—pero té conocí y descubro con éste beso que eres mí alma gemela, la mujer destinada para mí, justo antes de que muera, ¿ Acaso no es una burla del destino o vida? Moriré sabiendo de tú existencia, pero también moriré conociendo que no podré hacer una vida contigo— al decir ésto Ben giró sobre sus talones y se fue tan rápido, qué Rey se quedó helada.

_______________🦋______________

Hayden y Natalie

—Entonces eres doctora, una neurólogo, eso grandioso—dijo Hayden con entusiasmo

Natalie sonrió

— Sí, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a unas de las Terrazas, de este Salón, tiene mucho tiempo que no vengo aquí, mi padre es amigo del dueño de estos Salones, siempre venía a sus fiestas— dijo Nat, mientras envolvía su brazo sobré él brazo de Anakin

Se encontraba en una de las mejores Terrazas del Lugar, Nat se acercó a una barandilla de mármol, se recargo sobre ella.

—Sabes ésto es como un Dejavu Hayden— Christensen asintió era verdad, recordó cuando el fue a Naboo y su primer beso con Padme, era un lugar parecido a éstas Terrazas pero ahora era de noche.

Está declaración le asombro y sorprendió a Anakin.

— Te sorprenderás el porque te digo ésto, pero té contaré una historia—

— Me gustan las historias Nat, mucho— Ahora Hayden estaba intrigado, vio en los ojos de esta mujer el mismo brillo que veía en Padme ¿ podrá ser Natalie su Padme?

—Eso es bueno—respodio ella— cuándo cumples treinta años, la persona, tú familia, hasta tus amigas te empiezan a presionar para que te cases y tengas hijos, yo no estaba interesada en ninguna de las dos cosas, pero fue tanta la presión que decidí irme por una temporada de mi casa, cómo científica no creo en sueños recurrentes, pero cuando me tomé esas vacaciones, soñaba y soñaba con el mismo sueño...Naboo, mi lugar de Origen, me dirigí a la ciudad, y fui directamente a lugar de mis antepasados, Varykino y descubrí qué entre mis ancestros estaba Padme Amidala, una mujer identificada a mí; investigue su historia, ella estába casada con un hombre idéntico a tí—Hayden la miró asombrado quiso hablar pero Natalie lo callo— y descubrí aún más, entonces fui a Tython, dónde descubrí qué está marca negra que tengo no es un Tatuaje de nacimiento, sino una marca de Identificación de Alma Gemela— 

Natalie descubrió su muñeca izquierda y girándola, dejó ver en su piel dos alas de Ángel de color negro—Se que eres Anakin Skywalker, necesito qué descubras tú marca, se qué era tú Ani, así te llamaba, y lo sé, porque cuando entre a Tython y toqué la mitad de esfera de las Almas Gemelas, todos los recuerdos se golpearon en mi mente, recuerdos, vivencias, todo Ani!— 

Anakin estába conteniendo la respiración, porque era verdad, Natalie tenía la marca de identificación de Padme

—Soy la reencarnación de Padme Amidala, ahora entiendo porque jamás deseé encontrar el amor, yo tenía ya un amor—

Anakin descubrió su marca y era idéntica, también en negro— está así la marca desde que moriste—dijo en voz muy baja— pero él no se contuvo, abrazando a Padme, llorando de emoción— haz vuelto, mirá tengo que mostrarte algo, ese chico que viste, Ben es nuestro nieto—dijo emocionado

—Lo sé y también sé todo lo que pasó cómo Kylo—

—Entonces sabés que murió salvando a su alma gemela, lo que yo no pude hacer por tí, perdoname Padme— volvió a llorar abrazando de nuevo y con más fuerza a su esposa—

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo Anakin, siempre por siempre, ahora estamos juntos y nuestro deber es ayudar a que nuestro nieto sea feliz nuevamente—

—Claro mi amor solo qué espero que las cosas se solucionen, porque la esfera qué tengo aquí— Anakin saco su celular y se lo mostró a Padme— como verás tengo una réplica de la esfera del Alma, cuando la esfera cobré vida significa que Ben y Rey están otra vez en sintonía, puse una cámara enfrente de la esfera y está me avisa sí hay algún movimiento, por eso observó mi celular esperando algún cambio, porque los chicos no se llevan muy bien—dijo algo inquieto

En ese instante las marcas de Almas de Padme y Anakin cobraron vida, ellos sintieron el calor en su muñeca, viendo una Luz Azul que se estrellaba en cielo y luego bajaba hasta el Salón entrando a el.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, en reconocimiento de lo qué había pasado, Anakin vio el celular y gritó de alegría, la esfera cobro vida, era un Amarillo Perfecto, pero de repente se apagó.

—No! Por qué?— gritó de frustración Anakin—

—Las marcas Ani, volvieron al calor negro—dijo Padme confundída.

_______________🦋______________

Ben se alejaba de Rey, sin embargo escuchaba qué ella lo llamaba, porque no se sorprendía que ella lo persiguiera, pero él no giró para verla, ésto tenía que ser una puta broma del destino, conocer tú alma gemela, justo cuando te vas a morir.

Al decir ésto todo empezó a desvanecerse ante él, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, abrió sus ojos un poco más y todo lo vio negro.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, vio el rostro de Hayden a su izquierda a lado de él, Natalie, después vio Armitage y Rose. 

oh no ésto es malo ellos debían de estar en su viaje de bodas

Y a su derecha Rey. El corazón se me derritió al verla.

—¿Por qué no, nos los dijistes Ben?— pregunto Hayden molestó— tu salud, tres meses de vida?—

Anakin realmente estaba molestó o quizá más qué molestó pensó Ben.

—Hubieramos suspendido la Boda—dijo Rose preocupada

—Hermano nosotros damos la vida por tí, eres nuestra familia— le dijo Hux.

Y aquí vamos la lastima por mí

—No se enojen, no quiero dar lastima—diji Ben triste, noto que Rey tenía su mano sobre su brazo y no se movía de su lado.

Ben giró su mirada hacia su izquierda y noto que su tatuaje del Alma seguía ahí, no había sido un sueño.

Rey era real. Cómo un rayo en la Oscuridad.

Luego vio a su alrededor, observando que estaba en una cama de Hospital esté sería el inicio de su fin.

—No seas ridículo, es tu vida Ben!—vocifero Hayden—Padme tocó su hombro 

—Amor, no le grites por favor, te vamos a salvar Ben, soy la mejor neuróloga de éste hospital y te vamos a salvar—

Natalie tocó su hombro sonriéndole

—Gracias Nat, pero tú sabes qué mí enfermedad no tiene cura, no les des falsas esperanzas, mi tumor está muy avanzado, necesito descansar, le darían a éste desahuciado la libertad de descansar— dijo entre sarcásticamente y con fingida aflicción.

Se miraron unos a otros, Natalie les indico qué se salieran, todos se fueron menos Rey.

—dije todos, ¿Tú por que no te vas?—

—No te vas a librar de mí Ben Solo—

—Mm eso temía ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?—

—Tres días, Natalie va ser todo lo posible Ben, no estás sólo—tomo su mano y la apretó fuerte muy fuerte.

—Tu tampoco lo estás Rey, nunca más—el también apretó la mano de Rey.

Ben dejó caer su cabeza sobre su almohada pensando en los últimos días de su vida, Rey por su parte, se acercó a él, lo beso en la frente, después se acomodó en el hueco de cuello y se recostó aún lado de él.

Ben se sorprendió pero sintió su calor y olió el perfume de Rey, vainilla. La manera en que lo beso, lo dejó con una sensación de paz.

Sí iba a morir, al menos sería feliz el tiempo que le restaba.

—Rey mí situación es inevitable, pero sí te vas quedar conmigo, tienes que hacer algo por mí—

—Lo que necesites Ben, lo que quieras

—No quiero morir en una cama de Hospital, quiero que mis últimos días sean a lado tuyo, en un playa o en las montañas, Rey escápate conmigo—


End file.
